


Зарисовка #005 Зависть

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [29]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, OCD, ОКР, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оно вышло из-под контроля, а он и не заметил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #005 Зависть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #005 Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939950) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Прим. автора: скорее изучение персонажа, чем драббл Ичиго/Тоширо, но в конце есть пейринг.  
> Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что ОКР Ичиго может вас расстроить.
> 
> Прим. переводчика: ОКР – Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство (то самое, которым страдает Майкрофт Холмс, поправляющий дверное кольцо на 221Б /Шерлок, 3х03/).  
> При ОКР у больного непроизвольно появляются навязчивые, мешающие или пугающие мысли (так называемые обсессии). Он постоянно и безуспешно пытается избавиться от вызванной мыслями тревоги с помощью столь же навязчивых и утомительных действий (компульсий). Например, вы каждый день в одно и то же время совершаете определенное действие, потому что вам кажется, что, если вы его не совершите, произойдет что-то плохое.

**Тени**

Ичиго знал, что ОКР было у него не всегда, но он не мог с точностью определить, когда оно стало неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Оно усиливалось постепенно, преследовало его, словно ночной хищник, с того самого дня, когда убили маму.

В тот день его жизнь во многом изменилась. Он помнил, как не справлялся со всем, что на него навалилось — ему было девять. Он не был уверен, но мог предположить, что поначалу ОКР было защитной реакцией на травму, нанесенную зрелищем убиваемой мамы.

_Если я сделаю это, такого не случится._

Однако постепенно оно вышло из-под контроля, а он и не заметил.

Скорее всего, никто не заметил. Отец и сестры были поглощены собственным отчаянием, и пока Ичиго посещал школьного психолога, о возможности развития чего-то настолько глупого и незначительного, как ОКР, предпочитали не думать. Но оно не было ни глупым, ни незначительным. Нелогичное, да (даже будучи ребенком он довольно быстро это понял). А люди, которые говорили, что это « _просто_ ОКР» или что больные « _просто_ идиоты», _просто_ не знали, каково это: бесконечно падать в бездну собственного разума. Они не могли понять той внутренней борьбы, в которую он вступал каждый день, чтобы не поддаться ласковому голосу компульсии, кричащей в его голове. Они не знали, каково это: стоять в ванной и проверять, перепроверять, переперепроверять, постоянно, добрых пятнадцать минут, со включенным краном, а руки красные от злости и сияют чистотой, и Юзу наверняка заливает новое мыло каждую неделю. Они не понимали, что Ичиго ненавидел свою беззащитность перед собственным разумом. Он был сильным человеком — он пережил Пустых, Эспаду, войну, смерть, — и все же одна мысль могла заставить его преклонить колени.

Он наловчился скрывать свое состояние. Было несложно: он привык прятаться под маской, а люди и раньше составляли о нем неверное мнение. Они думали, что он был молод и наивен. Только некоторые (Шиндзи, Кьёраку, Укитаке, Урахара, Тоширо — те, кто умел смотреть) знали, что на самом деле он был умным, что ему нравилось учиться, планировать, думать. Но даже они не были всевидящи, а Ичиго мастерски скрывал свое состояние.

Если ОКР нападало на него посреди тренировки, когда его окружала дюжина, две дюжины людей, он продолжал смеяться и шутить, а его мозг визжал в панике, руки чесались, ноги дергались в попытках найти ближайшую ванную комнату и включить воду ради бога прежде чем он…

Не было ничего более важного, чем оставаться чистым. Не только по утрам или после энергичной тренировки — все время. Его руки были покрыты маминой кровью; она впиталась в кожу, как метка, маяк, символ его провала. Он должен быть чистым. Не только для себя, но и для других.

_Если я ранил ее, я могу ранить их тоже._

Ичиго пытался контролировать это, пытался противостоять. Было нелегко: он не знал, ложный перед ним путь или верный (он ни с кем об этом не говорил, а загуглить было страшно. Он не хотел показаться еще более странным, чем уже есть). Где бы его ни застал приступ, Ичиго делал глубокий вдох и пытался успокоиться; убедить себя, кто не обязательно совершать действие.

Нет нужды быть чистым, потому что никто не пострадает. Они мои друзья, они мое все — я никогда не причиню им вреда. Не иди в ванную. Почитай книгу. Приготовь что-нибудь. Побоксируй с Ренджи. Только не иди в ванную.

В девяноста девяти процентах случаев это не работало. Он знал, что не сработает, с той самой секунды, как компульсия делала первые шаги по его позвоночнику и заполняла весь мозг, но все равно пытался. Он должен был попытаться, потому что знал: компульсия не обоснована, все его чувства — нелогичная ложь. Он повторял это про себя даже втирая мыло в кожу.

В конечном счете, это было худшей частью. Он чувствовал себя дурачком. Иногда он был уверен, что кто-то заметил его своеобразное поведение — из ванной он выходил красным от смущения, волоча ноги — но никто ничего не говорил. Незнакомые шинигами старались держаться от него подальше, потому что уважали его в своей чокнутой восхищенной манере. Его друзья, наверное, думали, что он просто странноватый. Ичиго убеждал себя, что лучше им не знать о его проблеме, но иногда — очень редко — Ренджи делал какие-то глупости, Рукия раздражалась, Иккаку устраивал с ним спарринг — и Ичиго больше всего на свете хотел быть обычным, как они. Но тогда пришлось бы решать его проблему, а в успехе этого предприятия он сомневался. Просто держаться от ванной было недостаточно (он бы с радостью, с большой радостью), потому что _именно в посещении_ ванной _и состояло_ его ОКР.

_Не позволяй им увидеть твои руки, не позволяй им увидеть кровь. Они узнают, что ты сделал, они узнают, что ты можешь сделать с ними._

Несмотря на свое отвращение, он жил с этим. Наконец, понял, что упускает самое главное: все не так уж плохо. У него не было нервных срывов каждый день — хотя маленькая часть его мозга предполагала, что этим он обязан своей выдержке. ОКР — вещь надоедливая, мешающаяся, но не смертельная. Таким образом, имея обязанности перед друзьями и семьей в обоих мирах, Ичиго заключил, что бывают более серьезные неприятности, а его странное поведение просто не стоит забот.

В итоге обо всем догадался никто иной как Тоширо.

Если реально смотреть на вещи, то это было неизбежно; к тому моменту они встречались уже пять лет и провели вместе большую часть этого времени. Тем не менее, когда однажды за ужином партнер озвучил свое беспокойство, Ичиго был чрезвычайно поражен. Ему удалось предотвратить все последующие расследования изобретательного капитана Десятого отряда.

По крайней мере, на время. Потом он заметил, что Тоширо начал внимательно приглядываться к нему, и изо всех сил старался подчинить себе ОКР, находясь в одной комнате с маленьким капитаном. Это было непросто, потому что большую часть времени они находились в довольно интимной близости (иногда — в более интимной, чем та, о которой прилично говорить) — однако Тоширо подождал еще целых два месяца. А потом снова поднял этот вопрос.

— Возвращайся в постель, — позвал он из спальни. Скорее всего, он плотно замотался в толстое пуховое одеяло. Ичиго сомневался, что Тоширо дал себе труда надеть хоть что-нибудь, и улыбнулся. Его удовольствие, однако же, разбилось вдребезги, когда Тоширо добавил: — ОКР оставь за дверью.

На секунду Ичиго почти крайне обиделся. Потом обнаружил себя застывшим в их смежной со спальней ванной комнате, глубоко вдохнул через нос. Похоже, резкий звук, раздавшийся в его голове, был слышен и через стену, потому что Тоширо что-то мягко ответил.

Ичиго понял, что не злится. Он никогда не сомневался, что в конце концов Тоширо обо всем догадается — немногое ускользало от его внимания — но решительное разоблачение оказалось неожиданностью. Ичиго должен был признать, что он ожидал лекции или путешествия в Четвертый отряд. Пришла виноватая мысль: следовало быть умнее. Тоширо знал его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Хотя маленький капитан сомневался — это было слышно по его тону, — что поступил правильно, затронув столь деликатный вопрос так резко, он знал заранее, что Ичиго не набросится на него.

Ичиго не собирался на него набрасываться; он даже понял, что до странного благодарен. Тоширо пытался убедить его, что ОКР беспричинно.

Тем не менее, быстро пришла паника.

Вода из крана лилась. Ичиго тщательно вытер руки, меря маленькую комнатку шагами, как запертый в клетке зверь. Он услышал шорох надеваемого юката, щелчок открываемой двери и тихие шаги, но ничто не могло заставить его вернуться в постель. Он еще пару раз обошел комнату — его нервная система визжала от ужаса — а потом открылась вторая дверь и вошла чашка чая, сладкого и исходящего паром.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тоширо и протянул руку. — Ты закончил с полотенцем?

Ичиго даже не подозревал, что оно было в его руках. Он поколебался, сжимая в пальцах тканевый якорь, и бросил взгляд на раковину. Секунда молчания, две. Затем они медленно обменялись предметами.

Тоширо поцеловал его в щеку и выключил воду.

— Пей чай и возвращайся, — сказал он. Его глаза ярко светились поддержкой, когда он уходил обратно в комнату. Больше маленький капитан ничего не сказал о поведении Ичиго.

Ичиго тоже не стал ничего говорить, но ему и не надо было. Пока что Тоширо не нуждался в объяснениях, хотя настанет день, когда они ему понадобятся.

Он отпил чай.


End file.
